


a friendly suggestion

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Beard Kink, Beards (Facial Hair), Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Discovery, M/M, Married Couple, Oblivious Victor Nikiforov, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Post-Canon, Regret, Sexual Humor, Stubble Burn, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Is So Done, Yuri is Eighteen Years Old, Yuuri gets defensive about Victor's facial hair, stubble kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuri should have kept his mouth shut.Or: Victor doesn't shave as often as he used to.





	a friendly suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen into Victuuri beard kink land.
> 
> 'Fly me away' is NEARLY done. Have this in the meantime.
> 
> Yuri is over 18 in this.

In hindsight, Yuri should have kept his mouth shut. 

 

But everything had started off so innocently and Yuri  _was_ capable of friendliness! Or at least his version of friendliness...

 

Plus...he thought Victor looked weird with stubble. Sometimes people forgot to shave, it happened, and Yuri was used to Victor being clean-shaven. So when he did notice the bristly-looking texture along the older man's jawline, it was a bit of a shock.

 

They were in the middle of a break during practice. Victor was focused on his choreography notes, muttering to himself as he tapped at the notepad several times with the tip of his pen. Yuri was staring at the stubble that made the champion look unkempt. 

 

Yuri turned to look at Victor's husband, who was sitting next to Yuri and was in the middle of texting Phichit Chulanont. He looked blissfully ignorant of the change in Victor's appearance.  _You actually let him leave the house like that?_ Yuri wondered with a mild glare in the katsudon's direction.

 

"Hey, Victor!" Yuri called.

 

"Hmm?" came the reply, which usually meant Victor's attention was mostly on what he was already doing.

 

Still, Yuri told him loudly and with a smirk, "Go home and shave, old man. You look like- _HEY!"_

 

Pain lanced through his arm as something gripped it tight, and Yuri turned to see the katsudon holding on to him and rapidly shaking his head with a look of desperate entreaty as he made a shushing motion.

 

Thoroughly confused and annoyed, Yuri yanked his arm away from the older skater's grip, glaring at Yuuri and turning towards Victor, who was still staring at his notepad.

 

It took a moment before Victor seemed to realize that someone had spoken, and he looked up, blinked twice, and then turned to look at the younger skaters. He smiled at them and said apologetically, "Sorry, I wasn't listening! Did one of you say something?"

 

"Yurio said he was getting bored, and that he'd rather be home," Yuuri answered with a shaky smile. 

 

Yuri kept glaring at him, rubbing his arm and thinking venomously,  _You are lying through your idiot teeth._

 

Victor, meanwhile, clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Oh, Yura. Do you really want Yakov to hear you say such things right before the European Championship?"

 

Yuri didn't reply, seething as he watched the gross old man get lost in that damn notepad.

 

Then he felt a tap at his shoulder, and looked up to see the katsudon standing and gesturing towards the locker rooms. 

 

Frowning, Yuri got up and followed him.

 

Once out of Victor's sight, Yuri rounded on the older skater and snarled, "What the  _fuck_ was that about, pig?!"

 

"I'm sorry," Yuuri exclaimed, looking appropriately ashamed. "I shouldn't have grabbed your arm like that, it's just..." He went quiet and sighed after a moment, cheeks turning red as he glanced over his shoulder in Victor's direction. Then he gave Yuri that same entreating gaze. " _Please_ don't mention shaving to Victor!"

 

"Why? He looks like an idiot!" Yuri replied, frowning at Yuuri. 

 

"He does not! He looks fine!" the older skater replied with surprising vehemence.

 

"He looks like he hasn't slept in days!"

 

"Victor is getting enough sleep," Yuuri said, crossing his arms and giving Yuri a firm look. "He'll shave when he's good and ready."

 

Yuri raised an eyebrow, and asked with suspicion, "Jesus, piggy, what's going on with you and Victor's facial hair? Are you in love with it, or something?"

 

Then Yuuri blushed intensely and looked away.

 

Yuri waited for an answer for several moments, growing infuriated by the other's silence.

 

Then, looking at the vivid crimson of Yuuri's face, Yuri made a terrifying realization.

 

His jaw dropped and he looked at Yuuri in horror as he hissed, "Oh my  _God_ , it's a sex thing!"

 

"Yurio-!" the katsudon attempted.

 

"I don't want to hear it!" Yuri shouted, trying not to let his mind wander into the dangerous territory of Victor and the piggy's...sex life. It was almost as bad as imagining Yakov and Lilia... _Urgh._ "I need to bleach out my brain! Does the idiot even  _know?"_

 

"Well, yeah he does," Yuuri said with a little shrug. "It's not like I forbid him from shaving," he quickly added, still looking away and nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I just...want to have fun with it as long as possible before he _does_ remember to shave, and-"

 

"Stop right there," Yuri groaned from behind his hands. "Don't. I don't want to know. I regret ever mentioning shaving."

 

"Right, sorry. I'll stop now," Yuuri said, face resembling a tomato. "I got a little carried away there..."

 

"Let's just get through practice so I can go home and try to erase this from my memory," Yuri muttered grumpily as he walked past the katsudon, still shivering in horror.

 

They both returned to the stands, finding Victor touching his chin thoughtfully as he scribbled more notes. He looked up at their approach, his face brightening. "I didn't even hear you two leave! Are you still bored, Yurio?"

 

"I wish I was," Yuri muttered, Yuuri looking chagrined beside him.

 

Victor blinked at Yuri, smiling as he rolled his eyes. "Ah, please do make up your mind, Yurio."

 

Ignoring him, Yuri pointedly scrolled through his phone. 

 

A moment later he glanced over to see Yuuri sit down beside Victor, brushing his lips over Victor's cheek in a soft kiss before leaning against him and quietly asking, "Changing the jump difficulty?"

 

"A little," Victor replied, leaning back against Yuuri's body.

 

Yuri shook his head with a mixture of annoyance and fondness, though he was still sometimes unwilling to admit to the latter.

**Author's Note:**

>  **yuuri** : #protectnikifobeard2kxx
> 
> Comment to help a beard grow.


End file.
